moment_of_truthfandomcom-20200213-history
Voyager
General Voyager is an Aegis Trainee, mentored by Boson, a member of the Final Five. She attends school at the Aegis Headquarters in the New Jersey Wasteland. She originates from outer space and has only been living on Earth for 6 years and has adopted the name Hannah Harper. She is a part of the race known as Kwami. Life in Space Hannah is the daughter of the King and Queen. She has 2 much older siblings, her brother Plagg and his twin, Tiki. Hannah was always close with her sister since she was basically raised by her. Plagg was off being trained in his abilities and being groomed for the throne one day. Hannah’s sister saw the injustices in their society and disagreed with many of their societies ancient ways. She sought training as well and even started training her little sister in secret. Being in the royal family, they had powerful mental capabilities. One day, her sister took her to the advanced science ship, unannounced. Her sister was a part of the rebellion and was the one leaking all the information to the others. Hannah was put on the teleportation ship just before the military reinforcements arrived. Tiki went with several others to ensure the escape was a success. Hannah saw her sister be killed by Plagg just before the ship left the hangar. The ship traveled for 2 years, jumping from system to system with probable life. With only one jump left, they managed to make it just outside of one of Jupiter's moons. They were out of fuel but managed to drift into Earth’s orbit. Luckily, one of Earth’s heroes was able to save the ship from crash landing on the surface. This was Hannah’s first experience seeing what Earth had in store. Welcome to Earth After landing, the passengers of ship spread themselves out over the planet, trying to forget their previous lives. Hannah was found herself alone in Halcyon City. She was only 9 at the time and had to find her own way. One day, she was in a convenient store, looking for any food she could fit in her pocket. It just so happened the store would be robbed at gunpoint. That poor fool never knew what hit him. Grateful yet confused, the store owner brought her in off the streets. He was a sweet older man, early 60's. He never had kids of his own and his wife had died a few years prior. Hannah is now determined to be that beacon of light that her sister was to her a child. She cares deeply for every life no matter how small. She will always do her best to protect others and cause as little damage as possible. She wants to prove to herself and everyone around her that she is not monsters like the rest of her family. Hannah is cheerful and always tries to see the bright side. She has a fascination with pop culture since she had nothing like it in her old life. Aegis Training After her entry exam going poorly, her and a group of other misfits got assigned to be on Boson's first team. He gives them missions throughout the city and advice every once in a while. Her teammates consist of Legacy, Rock, Horizon, The Witch, Atom Jack, and occasionally, Riot Girl. Abilities Like most Kwami, Voyager has both telekinesis and telepathy. She is able to pick up cars with ease and can even bring down whole buildings. Her telepathy is much weaker and is restricted to an area surrounding her. Category:Characters